Next step
by FMHC
Summary: Fate brought them together, now things heat up. But is there a future for them or will the Volturi break them apart? Continues where A different beginning ends, so read that one first if you haven't! Canon, AU and perhaps a bit OOC. Rated M for lemons.
1. Part 1, chapter 1

Author's note: Finally I have gotten around to publishing again! As before I have most of it finished and will probably post the parts three or four at a time again. If you read the previous story you will notice I have rated this one M and I hope you will respect that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, just a love to tinker with them.

**Next step**

Part 1 – Edward POV - Chapter 1

"…and then we arrived here tonight…" I concluded my story with a sigh.

I had only dared to occasionally glance at Bella during my story but now she was so quiet that I eventually had to really look at her. She sat curled up and chewed her lower lip. Her eyes were fixed on something out the window, as they had been every time I had glanced at her. In the distance I could hear a church bell toll the midnight hour. I suddenly noticed how labored her breathing was. It was hitching as if she was crying. Slowly and carefully I placed my hand on her shoulder and she whipped her head around to look at me startled. I immediately removed my hand but the sigh that escaped her made me bold enough to put it back. A gentle smile played at the corner of her mouth as she looked between my hand and my face.

"I'm not used to being touched…" she whispered and placed a hand above mine on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," I whispered back.

"I could get used to this…" she replied softly and turned her eyes back out the window.

We sat like that for several more minutes. I could feel a slight current between us, intensified as she now and then gently would squeeze my hand. Finally her breathing was back to normal and her body relaxed more than I had ever seen it before. I was beginning to wonder what to do next when she turned her beautiful golden eyes to mine. I felt something shift within me when I allowed myself to fall into their depths. I felt my body react to this beautiful girl next to me in a way I had never reacted to anyone before. It took me a few seconds to realize I was actually getting aroused. Me! Embarrassed I shifted slightly to hide this as I was afraid I would only scare her. What did she think of me now? If she had seen me as some kind of glorious angel for so long, what would she make of my weaknesses as I laid them before her? Would she be disappointed? Her silence continued and my mind started to spin out of control in fear of rejection. Why did I care so much about what she thought of me? Just when I had decided to ask her she sighed and rose to her feet and started to pace the living room before me. After a few minutes she stopped and looked at me. Her posture was hunched as if she was afraid I would hit her if she said something. My heart went out to her again.

"You have had quite a life too," she began. "Mine was worst before the transformation, yours after."

"Yes, I found it very hard to accept life as a vampire," I replied and looked intently at her as she gasped. This was the first time 'vampire' was mentioned. "It was the same for all of us, worst of all for Carlisle."

"Vampires? " she mused. "Is that what we are?"

"Yes, " I admitted."But Carlisle is the oldest and wisest of us. He can tell you anything you want to know."

She remained quiet for several minutes and I was again at a loss about what to say or do.

"And the reason you looked on me with so much anger and hate in school was that you thought I hated you?" she finally asked in a small voice.

"I don't hate you!" I replied quickly. "I just hated myself and I was scared because I thought you would hate me for what I did and possibly expose me and my family. I have lived with my self-hatred for so long that I don't really care about myself anymore, but I do love my family and wouldn't want any harm to come to them."

"What could I possibly be able to do, to harm the seven of you?" she asked puzzled.

"Have you ever heard of the Volturi?" I asked carefully.


	2. Part 1, chapter 2

Author's note: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, just a love to tinker with them.

**Next step**

Part 1 – Edward POV - Chapter 2

"Eh… No?" she replied hesitantly.

I took a few minutes to explain the basics, and specifics, of the Volturi and vampire law to her. At first my only concern was that she might take that as an invitation to bring them down on me and my family, but as I finished she was huddled in a small heap on the floor, crying heart wrenching tearless sobs. Without a thought I was right there with her and wound my arms around her small frame.

"Why are you crying?" I asked desperately as I rocked her gently on the floor.

"What if they…" she began after a while, but renewed sobbing prevented her from continuing at first. "What if they find out what you did to me and come after you?" she finally choked out.

At first I could not really fathom what she meant, then realization hit. I sat up straight and ran both my hands thru my hair in desperation. I had obviously violated the law by not only exposing myself to a surviving victim but also by leaving the scene of an obvious vampire attack without destroying the evidence. I had furthermore created a vampire, albeit unintentionally and then just left her. The thought sent enough shivers down my spine that I barely noticed that she continued speaking.

"I don't want to lose you now that I've found you again," she said softly. "Or your family. They all seem so nice…"

Her whispered remarks warmed me with the obvious concern for my family and then my mind stopped short. She did not want to lose me either. Me? Did I really matter to her? She mattered a great deal to me, actually to the point where I would never want to be separated from her ever again. How could that be? It was little more than twelve hours since I had found out she still existed and now I just could not let go of her. The fact that we were still sitting next to each others on the floor was not lost on any part of me.

"They might never find out…" I tried to comfort her. "After all they live in Italy and Carlisle is an old friend of them so they will probably look at the outcome rather than the origin of it."

"And what is the outcome?" she whispered as she moved a bit closer again, most likely feeling her effect on me.

"I'm not sure yet but it's been quite a night," I told her as I kept looking into her eyes.

"I think I've had enough information for one night…" she settled with a smile and leaned closer.

I wished again that I could read her mind and know how she felt about me. She claimed she did not hate me but could she be even close to the feelings I suddenly felt for her? She leaned closer still and took a deep breath as if to inhale my scent. I took one too. I tried to steady myself as her scent hit me and ripped thru my body like wildfire. She briefly closed her eyes before locking them back to mine and then she leaned in and softly kissed my lips. I was officially in heaven as my body finally kicked my brain into submission and I did what it had subconsciously wanted all along. I returned the kiss and let my hands caress her face and wind themselves into her hair. Before I had fully grasped that I was touching her, she straddled me and I could feel her press herself against my painfully hard cock. The scent of her arousal made it hard to focus on what could be proper behavior so soon after our re-acquaintance so I simply held her close to me. For every kiss we shared I felt more and more that we were meant to be together. At every place our bodies touched white hot fires spread throughout my body until I felt completely on fire, in a very good way mind you. I looked into her eyes that by now had turned into smoldering dark pools of pure lust and saw my own equally dark ones reflected back. Slowly I placed my hand on the small of her back and let my hand move up under her shirt while her moans spurred me on. With a swift movement she lifted us both from the floor and carried me upstairs to her bedroom where we could explore each other more comfortably.


	3. Part 1, chapter 3

Author's note: Last of the first three. I'll try to get the next batch up tomorrow. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, just a love to tinker with them.

**Next step**

Part 1 – Edward POV - Chapter 3

I felt a few stirrings of uncertainty as I had never done anything like this before. Luckily my body had no such qualms and neither did Bella seem to have. Before long we were both naked and I could admire her body in all its glory just as she seemed to admire mine. Without hesitation she spread her legs and welcomed me inside of her. I had heard thoughts from others about sex more times than even I could count but it was nothing compared to feel my cock slide deeply into her drenched core. My own family's obsession and endless amounts of sex suddenly made sense too. Just letting our instincts guide us we covered every aspect of mating from gentle lovemaking to hard fucking. This was complete bliss and pure heaven as far as I was concerned. Temporarily sated we finally relaxed in each other's arms shortly before dawn.

It had been one of the longest nights in my entire existence but the last few hours had made it all worth it. One glance into Bella's eyes and I knew she felt the same. Looking around the room I spotted my clothes and thanked Alice silently for making me change before we came here. She had not had a vision about this outcome as far as I had been able to read. Now I did not need to go back home and change before school. Not that I really wanted to go to school, now even less than usually. From afar I could hear Alice thoughts as she told me they would pick me up in an hour. An hour! Looking back at Bella I gently told her what I just had heard from home and we took the time to get ready and plan how we would do in school.

"You all left rather abruptly yesterday," Bella told me as we entered her shower together.

"Yes," I admitted. "It must have looked a bit strange but we are already considered a bit strange as you heard from Jessica."

"Perhaps you should claim some family emergency to cover for that?" she suggested. "It would probably silence any doubts."

"Probably," I agreed. "But when they see us dating, we could probably all walk around in full sunshine without them noticing us sparkle out of pure chock!" I added cheekily.

"According to Jessica you weren't the dating kind…" she mused as she doubtlessly recalled the gossip related to her yesterday. "Maybe we should build up to it? Sort of start talking first and then in a week or two make it public?"

"That could be wise," I said and then held up a finger to indicate I heard something being thought while I listened in on Alice's vision. "Yes, Alice agrees to that approach too. Today we'll just talk a bit in Biology and then the day after that we could possibly have lunch together…" I finally told Bella with a smile.

"Good plan," she purred gently and snuggled closer to me under the spray of water. "As long as it doesn't affect what happens when we are alone like this…"

I could not agree more as I gently pressed her against the tiled wall and once again buried myself deep inside of her.


	4. Part 2, chapter 1

Author's note: Next batch…. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, just a love to tinker with them.

**Next step**

Part 2 – Bella POV - Chapter 1

I had listened to Edwards's tale with growing concern. I also felt things deep inside that I had never felt before. I became more and more aware of his scent too. It was sweet and warm with a bit of outdoor freshness to it. Like a dawn in the woods perhaps. I had to struggle to stay on my side of the couch. When he told me he could read minds mine reeled a bit before he told me that mine was the only one he could not read. I wanted to ask what was wrong with me, but with all the other feelings going on I could not get the question out. After he finished he looked peculiarly at me. I had to clear a few things up first before I started to hope too much. I almost wished I had not asked. Now I would probably be worried forever about the Volturi. It took almost an hour for me to calm down enough to savor the fact that I was on the floor with Edward still holding me. I had never been held like that before. A brief memory of how the others had stood in pairs flashed thru my mind. I would love to stand like that with Edward, even if it was facing our deaths at the hand of those faceless Volturi. I could intellectually understand why beings as powerful as us needed to be ruled strongly. Emotionally I was petrified that there where beings strong enough to erase us completely for unintentional transgressions of a law so simple but yet complex. With great power comes great responsibility and who were these rulers really? I would have to ask more about them later, right now I had a difficult time to focus on anything but Edward still sitting next to me on the floor.

What did he really feel about me? Was he interested in me only because I had affected him so much in the past? Or was it something here to build a future on? This night had turned around so fast my head should be spinning but the warmth that spread in me every time Edward touched me made anything else seem unimportant. I had thought I loved him before but that had been the memory of our brief encounter and nothing connected to the real Edward now sitting beside me and comforting me. An Edward I realized I loved even more than I thought anyone could love someone else. Every touch was electric and not even the revelation that we were vampires could quench the heat that was building within me. Could he feel the same? Subtle reactions give me hope and make me bold enough to finally kiss him. Yes, I was right I thought when he returned my passion with his own. Eager to be closer to him I straddle him and as I feel his erection it is confirmed that I was not alone in my feelings. As soon as his hands started to caress my back under my shirt I decided to take him upstairs and without asking I carried him away. He seemed a bit startled at first but as soon as we were on the bed a relived sigh ran thru his body and his hands were back on my face and hair again. His gentle kisses deepened and turned more passionate. I should be panicking but his mere presence acted as soothing as it was arousing. My only previous sexual experience was my grandfather's rape in my last human minutes. How would I know how to make love? My body's instincts seemed better to trust and I give up any conscious thoughts. Before I know it we were undressed on the bed and his body covered mine. Can anything feel better? Yes. When he finally makes his first thrust into me I know I am in heaven!


	5. Part 2, chapter 2

Author's note: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, just a love to tinker with them.

**Next step**

Part 2 – Bella POV - Chapter 2

As we had agreed we took a slow build up towards our public dating. By the end of our first week we had lunch together and held hands in Biology. By the end of the next one we started to ride to school together in my truck, despite Edward's dislike of its slowness, and had been caught kissing by several schoolmates. We kept the kissing very chaste of course. Jessica was naturally very annoyed with the development but to my amazement it was a girl named Lauren that was particularly angered by it all. Some of the boys seemed almost crestfallen too and it took Edward some time in convincing me that it was because those boys had fallen in love with me. Me? Jessica and Lauren had even more startling motifs. They both saw themselves as the most beautiful girls around and were furious with me for taking the most wanted catch in school. All this small town drama was new to me as I usually had favored larger towns before, to blend in more easily. My choice to go to a small town had in many ways been a very bad one indeed. It was all outweighed with the love of my life I now had with me.

His family turned out to be as nice as they had seemed too, only Rosalie took some time to get close to. Edward and I spent most of the first few weeks alone in my house even if I spent time with them in their house as well. Carlisle spent many hours with me in his study to educate me on both vampire history and telling me about his own past. I was amazed of how much he had seen and done in his almost four hundred years. Then the rest of the family also filled me in on their own stories and before long I felt as if I had known them for years rather than a few months. It was effortless and easy to feel at home with them and I knew that after more than eighty years alone I never would be again. One of the most startling revelations they shared was the truth about the local Indian tribe called the Quileute, they were werewolves! That also explained the strange scent I had picked up a few times during my first days here. I had not recognized it but somehow felt threatened by it. Apparently we had some sort of heritably animosity going on between us. Luckily I had not encountered any one of them on my own by mistake before I knew about them. I felt somewhat relieved that there was a treaty between the Cullens and them so we would be safe. Carlisle had even informed them that I was a part of their family too now so I should be covered as well.

Alice was a true fashion expert and she helped me update my style from the nondescript one I had when I first came to Forks. Just as with the slow dating we changed it subtly to avoid it being too obvious. Lauren and Jessica could not be fooled though as I overheard a Friday a few weeks before the prom. They had both wanted to attend it with Edward and now I had been talked into doing it by Alice.

"So the Swan thinks she's a Cullen, huh?" Jessica remarked to Lauren in the corridor as we walked towards lunch.

"More like the ugly duckling," Lauren retorted. "Must have gone to her head to be dating Edward…"

"I bet she's paying him to do it," Jessica mused.

"Or his dad pays her to date him to hide the fact that he's a faggot," Lauren suggested.

I was already quite far from them but I wanted to be a lot further away suddenly. They were just jealous I knew but it still hurt. I really wanted to tell them that Edward definitely was not gay, he was literally every girls dream lover. The things we did when we were alone were so far from the stories of disastrous experiences I had overheard from my schoolmates. No bad foreplay, sloppy kisses, anxiety inducing broken condoms or weak erections with Edward. He was a perfect lover every time and under other circumstances just the memory of how well he could satisfy me would have made me aroused. My innate uncertainty reared its ugly head though and started to argue with me. How could I be this lucky? Thankfully Jasper and Edward was already there and their combined efforts helped me overcome my sudden burst of anxiety. In a much better mood I entered the lunchroom and sat down with my new family.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Emmett asked casually and to distract me when a senior girl stopped close by to get a good look at Edward.

"The usual…" I responded vaguely and eyed the girl until she continued on her way hurriedly.

"Like you and Edward fucking each other's brains out in that poor house of yours?" Emmett offered lewdly but thankfully not audibly for the humans close by. "When will you learn to be more careful?"

"We haven't had to repair it in days!" Edward muttered defiantly and the rest of the family snickered.

If I could have I probably would have blushed at the very thought but instead I gave Emmett my most innocent look. "As I said, the usual. And you?"

"Same all, same all…" he replied airily and was rewarded with a not so gentle squeeze to the groin by Rose and I could hear his muted aroused growl. "Stop it or we're ditching again!" he hissed to her.

I suddenly felt that school could not end fast enough today and I could tell I was not the only one. I had never been interested in sex before, most likely due to my horrific human experience. But I had learnt quickly that for a vampire with a mate it was never enough sex. Trying to focus on something other than Edward fucking my brains out I thought about school. Soon our school year would be over and then it was just one year left before it was time for College again. I usually only went to school every third place I stayed and the rest of the time I worked. I was very impressed with the fact that the others could stand to only ever go to school. When we discussed it that very evening they were a bit startled about my approach. It just never had occurred to them that they could do that too. Strike one for the Swan!


	6. Part 2, chapter 3

Author's note: Last one for this part. Next part is almost ready but I'm having a bit of a struggle with the last chapter. Working on it… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, just a love to tinker with them.

**Next step**

Part 2 – Bella POV - Chapter 3

"Prom again? Already?" I asked Alice startled.

"Time flies when you enjoy yourself!" Alice replied cheekily and handed me the box containing my new dress for the prom.

As I tried it on I also tried to grasp where the time had really gone. It felt as if only yesterday that I had received that first visit from the Cullens in my house. I had never before lost track of time like this. Then again I had never had such a full schedule before I mused. It was school during the day and socializing with my family at night or more often great sex with Edward. We just could not get enough of each others. Carlisle had explained the concept of mates among vampires and it was comforting to know that it would always be like this as long as we both lived. That thought triggered another, much less pleasant thought. I had tried to not think about it but sometimes Edwards tale of the Volturi came back to haunt me. I decided it was time to ask Carlisle more about them. He had after all lived a few decades with them in the past. As soon as the fitting was over I headed for his study to ask him at once. Edward knew of my fears and offered to accompany me which I gladly accepted.

"Come in!" Carlisle responded happily at my knock. "What can I do for you today Bella?"

"I would like to know a bit more about the Volturi…" I told him hesitantly.

He looked briefly at Edward and then back at me. "I believe Edward has told you the salient parts already, are there anything else you are concerned about?" he asked gently.

"Who are they?" I asked. "Their function I understand, I'm curious about who they are themselves. I know I'm stupid to be afraid of them and all that. But I feel it's because I don't know so much about the people in the Volturi that makes me scared…"

Carlisle smiled warmly at me. He understood me perfectly and took the time to tell me all he knew about the various members of both the leaders and guards. I listen raptly and also looked closely at Carlisle's painting of the three leaders and himself from so long ago.

With my newfound calm the last few weeks flew by and we were heading home from our graduation. Our schoolmates had held various parties during these weeks but neither of us had been invited to my relief. I was not really a party person and our own planned celebration was a more favorable extended hunt in Canada. While packing a few things we chatted happily between ourselves until Alice suddenly froze midsentence and Edward fell to his knees. Within seconds Jasper was holding her just I was holding Edward. I realized it must be a vision and waited anxiously with the others. Finally Alice looked up at us with huge eyes and I could tell by the way Edward held on to me that whatever she was about to say it was bad, really bad.

"The Volturi," she whispered. "Aro just made the decision to come here and ask us about Bella. Somehow they know everything…"


	7. Part 3, chapter 1

Author's note: Stepping back to the nineteenth century to step forward? Why not? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, just a love to tinker with them.

**Next step**

Part 3 – Marie POV - Chapter 1

As the time to move drew closer my ability to sleep diminished despite the preparations and the restless nature of little Renée keeping me busy all day. Tomorrow we would start our journey that would eventually take us to our new life in the Americas. Giving up any hope for sleep I silently left my husband in our bed and walked out into the moonlit garden. Looking around the farm and breathing the familiar scents I wished I would not have to leave my home. From the walled city I never had visited on the mountain in the distance to the small bench I was heading for this was the only world I had ever known. I was born here and when my father passed away I was married to Luigi from the farm down the road. That was three years ago and we would make it to New York in time for our daughter's second and my own twentieth birthday. Sighing gently I rested on the bench and tilted my head back to look at the starry skies. The night was very warm and slightly humid yet more refreshing than the bedroom I had just left. I was so lost in thoughts that I never noticed the man until he sat down next to me. Before I could rise he placed a cool and soothing hand on my arm.

"What is your name, bella mia?" he asked me softly in flawless but somehow old-fashioned Italian.

"Marie…" I replied shyly.

"Marie…" he repeated as if he tasted my name and really liked it. "My name is Marcus, may I share this night with you?"

Even if I somehow got the feeling he meant more than to just watch the stars with me I bowed my head in consent. His hand moved down until he held my hand and we sat together in silence for a while. I marveled how the smoothness and coolness of his hard hand caused unfamiliar but strong emotions to boil within me. My mind reeled at the implications. What was going on? I am a married woman! Yet Luigi had never caused me to flush like this. Sweet Jesus, what is wrong with me? Marcus somehow perceived my growing distress and started to talk softly with me. At first it was merely about the various constellations we could see and then it gradually shifted towards me and what I was doing out here alone. Before I knew it I was telling him all about myself, my most secret hopes and fears. I really should not be telling a man such things, an unknown man too, I thought to no avail. He spoke little of himself but I got the impression he was some sort of monk or priest living in seclusion at a monastery somewhere close by. An hour passed in quiet conversation when I found myself unconsciously leaning myself onto his cool, hard shoulder. I was about to apologize for my inappropriate behavior when he placed a finger under my chin, tilted my head up and gently kissed my lips. Startled I gasped but was unable to pull away from his touch. Embarrassment burned my cheeks at how much I relished in this. With a shaking hand I touched his cheek and I felt him smile when I kissed him back. Despite the gross inappropriateness of my actions I gladly give myself to him that night. His entire body was as cool and hard as his hands but the passion we shared was burning hot. I had to bite hard on my own lip to prevent myself from crying out as he brought me to my very first climax ever. Pleasures unknown filled me just as he filled me over and over again until I eventually drifted off to exhausted sleep with my head on his shoulder.

The morning sun shone brightly in my eyes as I awoke in my own bed. Luigi was already up and I could hear Renée's hungry cries from her crib. Was it all a dream?

Years later, as my husband's cry when he died still rang in my ears and his killer moved smoothly in my direction, the only word that escaped my lips was "Marcus" before I closed my eyes to what could only be my own certain death. I was startled to feel teeth pierce my flesh rather than the knife or bullet I had expected. Then a fierce burning began and I thought of nothing else at all.


	8. Part 3, chapter 2

Author's note: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, just a love to tinker with them.

**Next step**

Part 3 – Demetri POV - Chapter 2

Another mission accomplished and time to go back home to Volterra I thought vaguely as I made one last sweep of the battlefield. We had never missed anyone before but I preferred to be thorough anyway. I wondered briefly if this madness with armies of newborns were due to something extra in the vampires living here, or if it was because the lacked something essential in their mental makeup. Looking for possible survivors I thought back at what had happened last time we visited America and how unheard of that situation still was. Centuries before I joined the Volturi Marcus had lost his mate and now he suddenly had found a new one. Granted they had apparently met before and they had connected well then but it had been nothing compared to their connection now that she was a vampire. Somehow the leader for that army, his name too uninteresting to bother to remember, had found this out and tried to use the woman as protection. Stupid fool. Nothing could stop us and we had skilled enough members to take care of situations like this too. As we gathered to leave again I saw Aro wave at me and I immediately went to him. Marcus had already left to return to his mate and Caius was on his way too with his share of the guards.

"I have a mission for you…" he began as we moved aside for a private conversation.

"Yes," I replied and waited for him to continue.

"It is related to Marcus and most specifically his mate Marie," he started. "I know it has been decades but I would like you to try and track whatever you can find of her past movements and find out as much as possible about any family or anything else that could affect us," he finished.

"Immediately," I responded. "Do you have any information I need or should I just look around as much as possible?"

"I have seen in her mind that she had a daughter that she lost contact with a few years before her transformation. This was in the town New York in the northeast of this country. See if you can find her. She should be around thirty-five now if she is still alive. Marie has not felt much interest in this but she might in the future," he finished and sent me on my way with a bundle of the local currency should I need it.

As soon as I was alone I sat down to gather myself. I had had enough contact with Marie to easily track her but this was my first attempt to track a second hand person so far after the last known location. Sifting thru the essence of Marie I had picked up from her directly and via Marcus I started to form a picture of her. Satisfied I made my way swiftly to New York and began to look for whatever traces might be left. Days passed in frustration and I eventually had to rely on written human records to find the first real result. The daughter had been named Renée and had been employed as some sort of servant in the merchant Swan's house. Possibly pregnant she had disappeared with the son of the merchant eighteen years ago. The merchant apparently had spent large amounts of money to try and find their whereabouts. The latest records I found stated that he was reported missing about six months ago while on business to the west coast. After a quick visit to the Swan house I made my way west. A faint trace at the house was close to Marie's and I had no doubt it was from Renée. The merchant was much easier to track and I thought that if I found one I would probably find the other.

Way out in the backcountry of the part of the land called Iowa I found them both though not in the way I had expected. Near the burned down ruin of a secluded farmhouse I could find the remains of three humans carefully buried in the forest. The decomposing bodies of Renée and the merchant's son were shot to death but there was something wrong with the merchant himself. Centuries of experience kicked in swiftly and I realized he had been killed by a vampire. Sniffing around I knew that there had been yet another vampire there too. Both were ones I never had met but the as the first one had strong similarities with that odd Carlisle Cullen I assumed it was one of his protégés. The second one bore similarities to the first as well as to the humans and the only possible conclusion was that it was a protégé of the first vampire, created from a child of Renée. I stayed a few more minutes to get as familiar with the child's essence as possible and then made my way to the closest town to rapport back to Aro. Scanning the countryside I was convinced that this truly was related to Carlisle Cullen. I found no human bodies, only well hidden animal carcasses. Whoever this was had fallen for that same odd notion that animals was a source for food. Preposterous!

Conferring over my report Aro, Marcus, Caius and Marie agreed that this was interesting and should be duly noted but at the time this was of no concern. Marie was mostly amazed that someone could even get the idea to live on animals in the first place. The rest of us had all met the odd Carlisle Cullen personally a few centuries ago. Momentarily distracted by the thought of whatever might have become of him and if he had more protégés I listened as they decided to let me return. Any descendants living from animals should pose no threat to us and therefore the case was closed for the time being. Content I started my journey back home to Volterra to wait for whatever I would be needed for next. Not even the fact that I for some reason could not pinpoint the child's current location as I ought to deterred me from the joy of soon being surrounded by normal vampires.

Decades later when the issue was brought up again I dearly regretted not paying more attention as to why I had such problems to locate the child. Luckily Aro was slightly more curious than annoyed at the fact when it came to his attention.


	9. Part 3, chapter 3

Author's note: Last chapter for this part, or perhaps not… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, just a love to tinker with them.

**Next step**

Part 3 – Carlisle POV - Chapter 3

"Exactly what do you see?" I asked Alice in the startled silence.

"Aro made the decision to come here and ask what you know of a transformation that occurred in Iowa. The one when Bella was turned," she replied quickly. "Aro, Marcus and Caius will come together with their wives and the guard. We can expect them here by the end of next week. The rest of the vision is still hazy but seems to mostly regarding logistical plans to get here…"

"Do you know why now?" I asked as I looked around at my stunned family.

"No…" Alice replied as she doubtlessly scanned the vision again and again to try and gain more information. "Aro will call you in six minutes though. He has not yet decided what he will tell you."

"Wait a minute!" Jasper suddenly broke in. "You said Marcus had a wife too? I thought he had lost his mate long ago…"

"I know, but I can see a woman by his side as well in my vision." Alice replied puzzled. "They are clearly mates and there is something about her that clouds the outcome. But how or why I do not know yet…"

After the predicted six minutes the house phone rang and I picked it up immediately. "Cullen residence," I said as calmly as I could.

"Buonasera Carlisle!" I heard Aro's voice over the phone. He sounded happy but that meant little and we all knew that.

"Buonasera Aro!" I replied amicably. "What an honor to hear from you! I trust all is well?"

"All is well," he replied and hesitated slightly. "I am actually calling you to inform you that I am about to visit your house to see you and any companions you might currently be living with."

"Oh, I see," I hedged and tried to see if Alice looked more or less worried as her visions unfolded. A thought hit me and I saw her nod in agreement. "I am currently living in a very small town called Forks in the state of Washington with my family. Perhaps it might be a better idea if we met someplace else?"

"A family?" he inquired quickly.

"Yes, me and my mate together with what we usually refer to as our adopted teenaged children and their mates," I clarified. "We are all in all eight living here."

"Is that not a bit risky?" Aro asked cautiously. "Such a large coven in a small town might raise suspicions…"

"We only hunt animals and this is a part of America very rich in wildlife," I reassured him. "Besides we only ever stay five to ten years in any given location."

"I understand," he replied though he did not sound entirely relaxed. "What other place do you have in mind?"

After a quick look at Alice I suggested we would meet at our house outside Edmonton in Canada. It was very secluded and still easily accessible as an old airfield was fairly near. That settled I gave him detailed information on how to get there and then we hung up after a few more pleasantries. Thinking quickly I decided that no matter what would occur at the end of next week we needed to be as prepared as possible. We would postpone our planned hunt, bring only what we really needed and move to Edmonton right away. As we waited for our visit we could then hunt as much as we could possibly desire. Trying to run away was the worst possible thing we could do and fighting was also out of the question, even if I knew Emmett would probably enjoy it. Staying here might expose the werewolves and even if Aro would find out about them anyway they might still be safe if we were further away from them. Gathering my family around the dinner table I told them of my view of things and we all agreed that it was a wise plan. Without anything else to do we swiftly packed and then forwarded our house phone to the satellite one to be reachable, locked up our houses and left.

I rode with Esme, Edward and Bella and I could tell that especially Bella was very anxious. While thinking of something to say to try and calm her I thought over the entire situation. Was there really anything to worry about? This might just end up as a social visit and we were jumping to conclusions out of fear of the unknown. Aro would most likely overlook Edwards apparent mistake as Bella had doubtlessly been his singer. Generally the outcome was more important than how one got there for the Volturi as long as our true nature was hidden from the general public. I had also come to know Aro fairly well when I lived with them and knew he was curious by nature. Surely he would be fascinated by how well Bella had handled her situation. I had also spent lots of time with Marcus while I lived with them and despite his seemingly perpetual depression we had had some interesting discussions too. Caius was more reserved but usually followed Aro's lead. I spent a lot of time telling Bella about my impressions of the Volturi and how I thought things would turn out well. Edward still looked unconvinced but both Bella and I felt more relaxed as the miles rolled by. When we finally arrived I told most of it to the others as well and even if they partially agreed they did not dare to hope.

During the week leading up to the visit we spent some time hunting but mostly we spent it with our mates. It was a rare opportunity for me especially to have this much time to relish in my beloved Esme's arms. I made the most of it. Then it was Saturday afternoon and we all gathered on the porch to greet our visitors as they quietly came thru the forest. Dark cloaks soon filled the yard and I did not need Jaspers ability to feel the trepidation in us all. At last Aro stepped forward and I knelt down to greet him and my family followed suit.


	10. Part 3, chapter 4

Author's note: It took a while but finally I think I'm satisfied. Enjoy!

This is the last part of Next step. When/if inspiration strikes for a continuation I will post that as a new story.

I have another story to post before that, my B/C story are finally coming together to my liking…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, just a love to tinker with them.

**Next step**

Part 3 – Aro POV - Chapter 4

As we approached the house I could see my old friend Carlisle before me, surrounded by seven others. The lady next to him must surely be his mate and the six others all stood in pairs. Two in particular caught my attention. One was a blonde male with an astounding amount of scars. The other was one of the women. She was not the smallest in the group but clearly the most frightened. Looking at her I saw she was quite similar to Marie and concluded she must be her grandchild. I had received reports from various nomads that the Cullen coven had very talented members and I wondered briefly which of them could do what and if anyone of them would like to join the Volturi. The shocked reaction in the bronze haired male next to the grandchild made me think that the rumor of a mind reader was true and then Marcus touched my hand. I was amazed at the bonds I could see thru him. The strongest was naturally between the mates, but almost equally strong was the two other ones he perceived. One was between the various members of the coven and then the bond between all of them and Carlisle. It was the strongest bonds I had ever seen and I wondered if it was Carlisle's leadership, or their odd dietary choice that caused this. Their strange golden eyes regarded us solemnly until they knelt down as one before us. The tension could be felt in the air even if we had yet to announce our reason for coming. This was so very interesting and I had not been this excited in ages it felt.

"Buongiorno!" I started happily. "Please rise Carlisle, old friend! I would so very much like to know your illustrious family! And then I only have a few questions for some of them…" I finished to take the edge of the situation.

I was introduced to all the members and although I was curious I refrained from trying to touch them. The gifts mentioned were amazing indeed and I felt a slight jealousy that they had chosen to live with Carlisle rather than the Volturi. They were still rather apprehensive and the one named Bella still seemed very frightened even if Edward was far more relaxed now. To sooth her fears I decided to finally declare the reason for our visit.

"Let me introduce you to the newest member of the Volturi," I began and indicated Marie who took a step forward. "This is my brother Marcus wife Marie and we came here to locate her missing grandchild and to clear out what actually happened in a small farmhouse some years ago in Iowa. I do believe that Bella is that child albeit grown," I finished as I gauged Bella's shocked expression.

"Dear Bella," Marie continued. "I did not at first know I had a grandchild but even when I found out I had so much else to consider. I was satisfied with the knowledge that you were a vampire too and left it at that. Now my life has stabilized and I felt the urge to find out more about the mortal family I left behind. Demetri got some information shortly after the event," she paused and nodded at him. "Now I wish to find out more. Due to my role within the Volturi we had to bring the guard with us. I do apologize for the grandness surrounding such a humble request. Would you please do us the honor to tell us what happened?"

With Edward's arms wrapped around her Bella told us her life's story. I wished to touch her to verify some of the more amazing parts of her tale but I refrained as Edward seemed very possessive of his mate. I was strongly impressed at her tenacity and also her prudence, even before she knew of the responsibilities our one law stated. I knew Marie's mind well and saw the familiarity between them clearly. We still had to consider Edward's blatant disregard for the very same law. I knew my brother Marcus would not wish to punish him but Caius was far more stringent when it came to these matters. To prove this I felt Caius hand touch my own with a request to get to the point and make me declare my verdict. To form a better understanding I requested permission to touch Edward to see his side of the story and he consented quickly. As I reached for him I looked at the other members of the family before me. Somehow they were all touching each other. Bella was naturally holding Edward tightly, anxiety still clear on her features. Carlisle had one hand on Edward's shoulder and one arm around Esme. She held hands with Alice who in turn was held by Jasper and so on. They truly were a family and if I were to pass judgment on one of them I realized I would have to do it to all of them. Then my hand closed around his only to be met with complete silence. How curious! Before I could even begin to wonder how this could be he gently asked Bella to release him and as soon as she did his mind opened to me. The complexity of his mind was refreshing and he had swiftly realized that Bella had some sort of shielding gift. Seeing the events thru his eyes was fascinating and within seconds I had come to my conclusion. No punishment would be dealt for this. There had been no harmful outcome. I also knew that if Marie was displeased so would Marcus be and I could not afford another risk of losing my brother. I only had one request. I wished to touch Bella and see for myself if her mind was as closed for me as it was for Edward.

"Ah," I sighed as my touch brought nothing but silence again. "You must have a gift for shielding I presume." I told her gently. "How amazing!"

"But I'm not doing anything!" she pleaded and looked distraught between me and Edward.

"You are," I concluded as I released her. "You are also still very young to this life. One day you will perhaps learn how to control this gift of yours and it could be useful if you or your family should ever be under attack."

"We never have been," Carlisle informed me. "And we hopefully never will be either. We live our lives on the outskirts of human society and find contentment in that."

I shook my head at them all. Not in resentment or disagreement but in awe. This was the reason I had cherished Carlisle's pretense in Volterra. After so many thousands of years I had lived it was nice to find something truly new. Before our return I spent some time alone with my old friend just as Marie and Bella spent some time together. Finally I invited them all to visit us if they so wished. Having fulfilled our reason for coming there I gave the order to start our journey back to Volterra. Caius was slightly displeased of course, then again he usually always was. With a final glance over my shoulder I saw Carlisle and the rest of his family join in what I believe the humans referred to as a 'group hug'. Bless them and their strange ways I thought and then took my beloved Sulpicia by her hand. Her touch brought the old familiar warmth throughout my body and I could barely wait to be back home in our private chambers. Hopefully it would take a long while before we had to leave Volterra again. By the looks on my brothers' and their wives' faces they agreed completely too.


End file.
